The Endless Storm
Allegiance Leader: Timberstar- thick-furred reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Deputy: Thistleheart- massive gray and white thick-furred tom Medicine Cat: Pigeondash- gray tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: ''' Quietstream- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Oakflood- large dark brown tom with faint tabby markings and cream underbelly Heavywhisker- large dark gray tabby tom with lighter gray markings on chest Tansyfoot- calico she-cat with green eyes Cloverbelly- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Larkspring- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Whisperclaw- white tom with brown tabby patches Kinkmaw- small gray tabby she-cat with a crooked jaw Canaryfeather- brown tom with a white chest Minnowbelly- small Siamese she-cat with blue eyes Crowheart- black lean and lithe tom Creekfur-short she-cat with thick brown fur '''Apprentices: Troutpaw- gray tom with green eyes Whitepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes Sandpaw- ginger, brown and white she-cat Flamepaw- ginger tom with green eyes Lilypaw- ginger and white tabby she-cat Sagepaw- ginger she-cat with thick fur Darkpaw- black tom with green eyes Queens: Mosscreek- tortoiseshell she-cat with wiry fur ( Mother to Coalkit, Cloverkit, Skykit and Stonekit) Vixenflight- ginger she-cat with white forepaws ( Mother to Ploverkit, Leopardkit and Reedkit) Whitespeckle- golden she-cat with white mottled spots( Mother to Frostkit and Honeykit) Elders: Newtspeckle- tortioshell she-cat with green eyes Lizardfur- rough-furred brown tabby tom Bloomflower- ginger and dark brown she-cat' Prolouge A reddish-brown tom sat down, his tail sweeping the rock. A smaller gray tom leaps on the rock beside him. The tom stared at the sky, meowing" Your there Pigeondash?" The small tom meowed" I am Timberstar." The reddish-brown tom looked at Pigeondash" We lost so many cats to ThunderClan taking the river, and I refused to fight because we should be able to live in peace." Pigeondash looked up at Timberstar" You should have fought, Timberstar, your on your last life. We lost Amberpool, Silvermist, Dustlight, Otterlight, Reedfur, Skylight, Troutriver and Swiftcurrent because they didn't have enough to eat this leaf-bare." Timberstar shuffled his paws" I was doing what is best for my cats." Pigeondash twitched his ears" you lost Otterlight and your only kit, Vixenflight has to raise his kits without him. So does Mosscreek, you choice has turned some cats against you." Timberstar pricked his ears and turned to Pigeondash" Like who?" Pigeondash didn't answer and spoke and a low voice" The cats who pelts flash will destroy the river and the mask will cover the sun. The sky will fall and the river will rise." Timberstar tilted his head" What do you means Pigeondash?" Pigeondash looked at Timberstar with wisdom beyond his age" It is not your prophecy to figure out." Pigeondash left, his light pawsteps heading to his den. Timberstar raised his head staring at the stars" The cat who pelt spikes will tear the wood and the mask will cover the sun. The sky will fall and the sun will rise." Chapter 1 Skykit race after Stonekit, her paws aiming for his flanks. She slammed her paws down his back, sending Stonekit tumbling head first. Skykit meowed triumphantly" I win." She laughed as Stonekit scrambled to his paws" You wasn't being fair." Skykit gave a giggle" Yes I was." Stonekit shook his head" I hurt my head." Cloverkit, who was the oldest sibling padded towards them meowing" Well don't go to Pigeondash, he hates kits." Pigeondash was the new medicine cat, he was a small gray tabby with green eyes. Ploverkit padded towards them, " Pigeondash said kits are Heron food." Cloverkit looked at Ploverkit, meowing" you know Pigeondash likes to scare kits to nursery tales." A growl sounded from the medicine cat den" Because it is true." Pigeondash sat outside his den, licking a paw before placing it down. Giving them each a glare that sent shivers down Skykit back. Pigeondash glared at them before meowing" I have to stack on herbs, for the battle patrol when they get back." A yowl sounded from the camp, it was Halfmask. The large tabby tom panted meowing" We took back the river, but Timberstar is wounded badly." Pigeondash grabbed cobwebs and ran as she seen any cat run. Whitespeckle muttered" Oh no, please not Thistleheart." Skykit stared at the camp entrance. Timberstar was one of the biggest cats she had ever seen and now the powerful deputies was probably taken down. Skykit looked and saw Timberstar dragging Thistleheart to the clearing. Timberstar whispered" We took back the river with a price." Flicking his tail to Thistleheart's body. Skykit felt something nudged her into the nursery, it was Mosscreek. She gave a faint whimper as Mosscreek nudge her back, the RiverClan deputy had never been slaughtered before. Pigeondash stared at the shock cats" Thistleheart is dead, Timberstar you need to appoint". Before Pigeondash could finish he froze, he went back to his den. Soon it was moonhigh and Timberstar came out of his den leaping and sitting on the clanrock." By the power of StarClan, the new deputy will be Quietstream." Quietstream nodded solemnly as she stepped forward and nodded" Cats of RiverClan, you know this is a troubled time for our clan. I promise I will protect our clan with my life." The small gray tabby stood as cats yowled" Quietstream, Quietstream. Whitespeckle meowed" We have to grieve for Thistleheart." Whitespeckle was Thistleheart's mate, she loved the warrior and now she was grieving. Crouching beside Thistleheart, she pressed her nose into his fur. Chapter 2 A screech made Skykit wake up. Mosscreek whispered" Oh no, not ThunderClan. Halfstar is leading the battle patrol." Vixenflight hissed" Come on Mosscreek, we must protect the nursery." Skykit saw shadows of cats out of the nursery. She recognized Oakflood battling a gray spotted tom. Suddenly, Mosscreek slipped into the den. She nudged all the kits meowing in a hushed voice" Come on kits." Leopardkit mewed" Where are we going?" Mosscreek meowed" Somewhere, hurry leave now." The kits sprinted out of the nursery, she saw cats yowling and fighting. The RiverClan warriors was fleeing from their own camp. As Skykit left the camp, Mosscreek mewed" We can't stay here anymore, ThunderClan is too strong for us." The rest of the clan got at the shelter momments later. Timberstar was bleeding and Bloomflower twisted paw caused her to limp. Lizardfur rasped" Where will we go." Timberstar gaze around their surroundings meowing" Somewhere we can find a home. We must leave the forest." Cloverbelly's eyes got huge" This is our territory we have to stay." Canaryfeather meowed" No, we have to leave." Creekfur wailed" Where can we go. How will my kits be safe." Crowheart nuzzled her ear" They will be safe." Timberstar growled" Lets go now." It was hot as the RiverClan cats walked through the unknown wetlands,looking for a river to settle by. Reedkit mewed" I am tired and hungry." Vixenflight hissed at Reedkit" Shut up, so is the rest of us." Ploverkit and Leopardkit, said nothing just padded on. Pigeondash sniffed the air and mewed" I smell badgers." Whitespeckle yowled" Badger!" Whitespeckle pace around, her tail lashing" We have to leave this place." Timberstar looked at Quietstream" What do you think?" Quietstream meowed" I will lead a patrol to explore the land maybe there a river we can settle by. I am taking Oakflood, Heavywhisker, Sandpaw and Whisperclaw." The four cats left, leaving the clan in the temporary camp. Timberstar meowed" We set up camp here, I want Quietstream to organize the den patrol." Quietstream meowed" Canaryfeather, Crowheart, Tansyfoot and Flamepaw, start making an elder's den. Meanwhile, I will make a Nursery with Larkspring, Cloverbelly and Minnowbelly." " I am sending out a hunting party of Kinkmaw, Creekrun, Whitepaw and Troutpaw." Quietstream mew, nodding to the three best hunters in the clan. The warriors went to work. Frostkit and Honeykit was less the an moon old. The two kits together shiveering and jaws mewing desperately. Whitespeckle padded to her kit and licked their heads. Reedkit stared at their new surrounding growling" I hate ThunderClan, hate them, hate them, hate them. They drove us out of our own camp and they stole the river." Ploverkit looked at her brother" Vixenflight said we will be home soon." Reedkit spat" We been traveling for a moon, Ploverkit, we have no home. We might as well be rogues." Stonekit tipped his head" We made a home out of a abandon twoleg's nest when Whitespeckle had Honeykit and Frostkit." Reedkit hiss" That was in the twoleg's place Stonekit, no place for a proper cat. Pigeondash barely had enough herbs to help us if we got hurt." Coalkit, Cloverkit and Leopardkit padded over sitting down. Coalkit hissed, his black tail lashing" Reedkit is right, this is ThunderClan's fault." Leopardkit nodded in agreement" Coalkit's right." Cloverkit snapped at Leopardkit" Your only saying he right because you like my brother." Leopardkit cuffed Cloverkit around the ears" Shut up." Cloverkit flicked her tail grumbling something while Leopardkit glared at Cloverkit. A kit screech made Skykit head snap around, Reedkit and Stonekit was wrestling with each otherhissing and splitting at each other. Stonekit and Reedkit never got along. Stonekit believed that Reedkit was too battle-hungry too arrogant while Reedkit said Stonekit was a coward. Stonekit grabbed Reedkit by his shoulders and shook him wildly making his teeth clutter. Reedkit aimed his claws at Stonekit's ears. " Stop Reedkit and Stonekit." It was Vixenflight, she grabbed Stonekit by his scruff and hauled him off dropping him and hissing at him. Vixenflight snarl" Why you attacked him Stonekit." Stonekit meowed" He attacked me." Vixenflight screeched" you hurt Reedkit. You scratched his muzzle. You don't have a single scar on you." Stonekit mewed stiffly" He should have never attacked me." Vixenflight hissed" Your vicious as a ''rogue,''your vicious as ''ThunderClan." ''Vixenflight stormed off, comforting Reedkit while talking to Ploverkit and Leopardkit" I don't you talking to the vicious monster over there." Stonekit and Ploverkit stared at each other sadly. The two kits cared for each other and now Vixenflight was banning them from communicating. " What going on Vixenflight." Mosscreek was padding towards Vixenflight, she had been helping finding moss for nests. Vixenflight spun on Mosscreek" Your Stonekit scarred Reedkit. He attacked him." Stonekit mewed" No, Reedkit attacked me." Mosscreek looked at Vixenflight" Stonekit does have the right to defend himself." Vixenflight hiss" your just listening to him because he is your kit. I saw the fight. The vicious Stonekit will be trouble." Vixenflight stormed off, and Mosscreek glared at Vixenflight. " The nursery and Elders den is done." Quietstream stood beside the elders meowing" Vixesnflight made three comfortable nests for you." Newtspeckle mewed sadly" I want to hear the river." Lizardtail nuzzled her face" you know there is no hope of that." Bloomflower settle into her nest meowing" I prefer the old nest, the smell like the territory." She curled in her nest, and closed her eyes falling asleep. Skykit decided to leave the elders to sleep. All Skykit really wanted was her clan to be happy. Why couldn't StarClan understand that? Chapter 3 " We found a huge river, it goes around a island then it goes in a different direction." Oakflood growl and raised his muzzle" We'll be able to live there." Timberstar meowed" Lets head there." Timberstar kinked his tail for the cats to follow him. Skykit padded after her mother Mosscreek who was glaring at Vixenflight as she carried Reedkit " Reedkit can walk himself Vixenflight," meowed Mosscreek. Vixenflight turn on her, holding the brown tabby kit, speaking through fur" Stonekit hurt him and he doesn't want to be near him." Mosscreek growled" Reedkit attacked Stonekit." Vixenflight hissed" you forget Reedkit has a scar and Stonekit has nothing." Vixenflight pad away and Reedkit gave Skykit a smug look. She saw Cloverkit and Stonekit, dropping back. Stonekit was hissing to Cloverkit" Reedkit is a smug fool, can't anyone see he is arrogant?" Skykit gave a shrug of her shoulder" I guess not." Leopardkit and Coalkit was talking in low hushed voices. While Frostkit and Honeykit pounce on each other, rolling around until Whitespeckle yowled" Frostkit, Honeykit come on." Honeykit and Frostkit dashed towards Whitespeckle, their playful eyes gleaming. Oakflood stopped in front of the river, growling" Right here." Timberstar growled" Each warrior will grab a kit and swim, then come back and help the elders." Minnowbelly reached down meowing" I won't hurt you." Skykit felt lifted off the ground and Timberstar lunge into the river, swimming for the island. Minnowbelly swam after Larkspring and Skykit felt her belly getting cold, she pretended to not mind the coldness of the river.